


A new tactic

by conversekitten



Series: Goosebumbs shit [3]
Category: Goosebumps (2015), Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Disciplinary Spanking, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Swearing i think, non sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: This takes place in a universe where slappy never got sucked back into the book and he was still free.Stein has had enough of slappy's attitude and shenanigans, so he decides to use a different form of punishment.This is a gift for dontyouforchedderboutme on tumblr because her goosebumps artwork is wonderful!





	A new tactic

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another goosebumps story! This is in the 2015 movie and it is inspired by the goosebumps artwork done by dontyoufourchedderboutme on tumblr. Hope you like it hon!

Slappy cackled as the gelatinous blob held stine in it's clutches, making it impossible for him to move.

"This is it papa! The town and then the world will soon be mine! Everyone will know and fear me and my army of monsters! And there's not a single thing that you can do about it." 

Slappy let out a laugh as the blob covered stine's face.....only to retreat and allowing him to breath again. 

"What?!" slappy exclaimed as he saw the blob being pulled backwards and dropping stine onto the ground. Stein got to his feet and slappy suddenly realized how tall he was compared to him. 

"You'll never catch me papa! I know every nook and cranny of this town, so there's no place I can't hide." 

Slappy took off running only to fall to the ground when a half eaten candy apple hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow! You hit me with an apple?" 

Stein came over and he grabbed slappy under his arms and held him up at arm's length. 

"Well i was going to throw the whole trash can, so consider that some "sweet" revenge." 

Slappy rolled his eyes.

"I see along with your huge waistline, your bad puns haven't disappeared." 

Slappy cackled as Stine narrowed his eyes. He took his neck scarf and shoved it into slappy's mouth. The dummy mumbled some insult as Stein tucked him under his arm and started for the house. 

Stein opened the door to his study and sat down in his arm chair with a yelling and squirming slappy. The dummy finally spit out the scarf as Stein brought him around to sit on his knee. 

"Why papa you look so angry! Whatever is the matter?" 

Stein clenched his teeth.

"Oh gee I dont know slappy. Maybe I'm angry because you tried to kill hannah and her friends and smother me in that pink gooey mess of a monster!" 

Slappy clicked his tongue while shaking his head. 

"Now papa remember your blood pressure! We dont want you having another heart attack do we? Of course there was that one time you almost did have one because i hid those worms in the spaghetti that you cooked that one night." 

Slappy cackled again and Stine sighed. Up until now, Stine had let slappy get away with everything (excluding murder) and he had made a decision. It was time to use a different method of punishment because if he didnt teach slappy that there are consequences to his actions, then things could get much worse and he could possibly do a lot of damage.

Well more damage then he's already done.

"Slappy, dont make me have to punish you. I really dont want to have to do that." 

This made slappy laugh harder.

"You?! Punish me?! You're a laugh and a half papa! As if you have the balls to raise your hand against me!" 

"Slappy, I'm warning you." 

"Oooooh! You're warning me? Against what? Putting me in the corner or taking away my tv privileges?" 

Slappy laughed again and Stine sighed.

"Very well. You leave me with no other option." 

Stine took slappy and laid the dummy over his knee, placing his hand on the small of slappy's back and wrapping his other leg around slappy's legs so he couldnt kick. Slappy wasnt dumb by any means so he knew what was going on, and he felt panic rise in his chest.

"What're you doing?!" he yelled as Stine slid the dummy's black dress pants down to his knees. 

"Helping you help yourself." stine replied. 

Fear crept into slappy's wooden chest but then he laughed, albeit a little nervously. 

"Forget your glasses papa? I'm made of wood! You'll hurt your hand." 

Stein narrowed his eyes which made slappy gulp. Stine took his belt off and folded it in half.

"Who said I was going to use my hand?"

Slappy's eyes widened and he tried to kick and squirm, desperately trying to get away but Stine held him firmly over his knee. He raised the belt and brought it down with a resounding 'smack' as leather met wood. 

"Ow!! Fuck!!" 

Stein didnt stop and he set a steady pace as he spanked slappy with his belt. The dummy was crying out and wriggling around, trying to get his exposed rear out of the belt's path but failing at it. 

"Ow, ow! Yowch! S-stop! You're my slave papa! Obey me and s-stop!" slappy commanded his voice becoming wobbly. 

"No I'm not going to stop until you've learned your lesson! You cant do anything you want because you could hurt someone, like those poor police officers that you froze." 

Slappy bit his lip and gripped Stein's pant leg in his fists. He couldnt believe how much this was hurting and it wasnt fair! 

"They called me a dummy! Ouch! They deserved it! OW! Stop it!" 

Stein shook his head as he focused on slappy's upper thighs and sit spot.

"So that gives you the right to freeze them in ice? You could have killed them!" 

"I-ouch!- wasnt-ow!- wanting to-OW!- kill them! I just wanted to- ouch!- scare them!" 

Slappy fought to keep himself from sobbing. Even though he was made of wood, he could feel his ass burning and tears were threatening to surface. He may not be human but he could still feel things as if he had real skin, and right now he was in the worst pain of his life. He whimpered quietly as Stein kept spanking him with the belt, focusing on his sit spot. He wouldnt be able to sit tomorrow if this didnt end so he sucked up his pride.

"Ow! Papa, I know- ow!- why you're doing- ouch!- this." 

Stein suddenly stopped and slappy nearly cried with relief. 

"Oh really? Tell me then, slappy. Why am I doing this?" 

Slappy turned his neck and looked at Stein. 

"Because I didnt listen to you and I brought the monsters out of the books, okay?" 

Stein shook his head and brought the belt down, making slappy jerk forward from the force of it. 

"Hey! I-ow!- told you-ouch!!- what you wanted- OW!!- to hear! Let me go!" 

"Exactly slappy. You told me what I wanted to hear which means you havent learned anything." 

That was it. 

Slappy couldnt take it anymore. 

He sobbed into Stein's knee, his shoulders shaking and his legs quivering from the burning pain on his rear. He pounded his wooden fists against the chair as he sobbed.

"This isnt fair!! I'm not a baby!!" he shrieked as he cried, tears running down his wooden face. 

"Well if you dont want to be treated like one, then stop acting so childish and take responsibility! Learn from your mistakes." 

Slappy hiccuped through his sobs.

"I've learned! I've learned!" 

Stein didnt stop spanking slappy but he slowed down the pace of the smacks.

"Have you really learned a lesson?" 

Slappy nodded and he gritted his teeth as the belt swatted the same raw stinging spot again and again. 

"I have!! I've learned!" 

"Are you going to start obeying me?" 

"Yes! (Sob)" 

"Are you sorry for what you did?" 

Slappy sobbed loudly as he nodded.

"YES! I'm sorry papa! I'M SORRE-HE HE HE HE!" the dummy hiccuped as tears ran down his face like a river. 

"Alright. I believe you." 

Stein stopped the spanking and he put the belt on the floor as slappy went limp and fell apart, sobbing and repeatedly saying 'im sorry, im sorry, im sorry'. Stein picked slappy up, helped pull his black dress pants back up (making slappy whimper and hiss as the fabric met his sore rear), and gently sat the dummy on his knee. 

Slappy sobbed into Stine's shoulder, realizing with dread that if anyone, whether it be hannah or the other dummies, found out about this he'd be a laughing stock. The thought made him sob harder and stine patted his back. 

"I only did this because you were out of control. You need to understand that there are consequences to your actions. I didnt do this out of anger, I did it because I care. I care about what happens to you and hannah slappy and as your technical father, I want to make sure that you understand that you cant do anything you want. Do you understand?" 

Slappy sniffled and nodded.

"Yes papa, i do." 

Stein hugged slappy and rubbed his back in a comforting manner. 

"I'm sorry that I didnt let you out of the book for all of those years. I just hope we can make up for lost time now that you're here. You're my creation slappy, and I love you." 

Slappy sniffled and buried his face into Stein's black shirt.

"I love you too papa."

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life?


End file.
